russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DYBP-FM
DYBP (103.5 FM), operating as 103 DMZ, is the FM radio station of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. The station's studio and transmitter located at Barangay Balabag, Boracay Island, Malay, Aklan, Philippines. History In 2009, when IBC ventured into a joint venture with the local cable company as the operation of a tourist-oriented FM station in Boracay. This time around in October 2, 2011, which created the callsign DYBP as the branding called 103.8 Boracay FM. 103.8 Boracay FM is broadcasting 24-hours a day, and its programming oriented towards targeting classification A-B-C listeners and aspiring A-B-C- class listeners mainly composed of the Boracay tourism with an ‘island music’ format in an adult contemporary from the 90's, 2K and today's hits; island music, reggae and beach music brings you to white sands and refreshing waters, to moonlit nights and star-filled vistas. It also includes time checks, song sponsorships and other announcements. It maintains a music philosophy focused on adult contemporary (from the 90's, 2K and today's hits: 1993 to present with the genre of pop, dance, rock, R&B and love songs, including OPM) and cool beach music, as well as smooth jazz, bossa nava, samba, house, chill out and some relatively rare reggae songs. In addition, our classic hits from the 80's and early 90's (1980-1992) every Saturday via Saturday Flashback. With the station's #1 Boracay radio station where its regular programming for summer-oriented and tourist-oriented shows, with hotels and resorts, events, host parties, launchings, promos, and other events happening all around the island. In time, 103.8 Boracay FM also became the premier events and tourist-oriented FM station in Boracay, bringing the island's happenings to its listeners. Boracay FM is also the first radio station in the Northwestern Visayas area to broadcast over the internet through streaming media technology. 103.5 Boracay FM was operated 24 hours a day, except Holy Week of each year from Maundy Thursday to Black Saturday, replacing its regular format to some words from Bible and Reflections every hour in between songs playing, and playing for Saturday Flashback (1989-1992) on Black Saturday. On October 28, 2018, after Boracay closure, DYBP-FM resume broadcasts and rebranded as 103 DMZ Boracay. Programming 'Current' * The Morning Sunrise with Princess Pilot (Monday-Friday 6-9am) * Wacky in the Sun with Wacky Cooky (Monday-Thursday 12nn-3pm) * Seaside Siesta with Angela (Monday-Thursday 3-6pm) * Drivetime Sunset with Sexy Rhemie (Monday-Thursday 6-9pm) * Mixes 101 (Richie) (Monday 9pm-12mn) * Midnight Danze (Silent Jojo) - songs played all night long (Monday-Thursday 12mn-3am) * Wired on Wednesday (Wednesday 9am-12nn) (simulcast on 89 DMZ Manila) * Ballroom Chill (Deo Dude) (Wednesday 9pm-12mn) *''Boracay 30 Danze'' (Captain Turk) - top 30 hottest dance tracks (Friday 12nn-3pm) *''Party Midnight Club'' (John Ray) (Saturday 12mn-3am) *''Wave 24'' (Sunday 6am-Monday 6am) (with Captain Turk, Richie, Silent Jojo, Deo Dude) *''Slow Jam'' (Monday 6am-Tuesday 6am) *''Route 70: The Audio Tour'' (Tuesday 9am-12nn with a replay at 9pm-12mn) (simulcast on 89 DMZ Manila) *''House Sessions'' (Thursday 9am-12nn with a replay at 9pm-12mn) (simulcast on 89 DMZ Manila) *''Be Heard!'' (Friday 9am-12nn with a replay at 7-10pm) (simulcast on 89 DMZ Manila) *''Mobile Circuit'' (Friday 3pm-7pm) (simulcast on 89 DMZ Manila) *''DMZ TV Reload'' (Friday 10-11pm) (simulcast on IBC and 89 DMZ Manila) *''Bigfish Radio'' (Friday 11pm-3am) (simulcast on 89 DMZ Manila) * Campus 89 (Saturday 6am-9am) (simulcast on 89 DMZ Manila) * Rockin' Manila (Saturday 9am-12nn and the Pinoy rock at 6-9pm) (simulcast on 89 DMZ Manila) * Back to the 80s n' early 90s (Saturday 12nn-3pm) (simulcast on 89 DMZ Manila) * Baddest of the 90s n' 2K (Saturday 3-6pm) (simulcast on 89 DMZ Manila) * Saturday Clubbing (Saturday 9pm-12mn) (simulcast on 89 DMZ Manila) Segments: * The Word (Allan Roy) - Hourly entertainment newscast; Monday-Saturday, 7am-6pm 'Former' Daily Programs: * Feel Good Sunrise (Princess Pilot) - Monday-Saturday, 6am - 9am. * Mid-Morning at the Sun (Wacky Cooky) - Monday-Saturday, 9am - 12nn. * The Island Fever (Silent Jojo) - Monday-Saturday, 3pm - 6pm * Sunset at the Beach (Sexy Rhemie) - Monday-Saturday, 6pm - 9pm * Love Letters in the Sand (Captain Turk) - Monday-Saturday, 9pm-12mn Weekend Programs: * Saturday Flashback - Playing the 80's and early 90's (1980-1992), Fridays, 12mn - Saturdays, 12mn: follows the weekday schedule. * Reggae Sunday - 5 hours of reeggae music; Sunday, 9am - 2pm. * Boracay 30 - Top 30 hottest hits with Sexy Rhemie; Sunday, 2pm - 5pm. * Ballroom Chill - Hosted by Deo Dude; Sunday, 5pm - 7pm. * Laid Back Sunday - Playing slowdown music; Sunday 7pm - 12mn. Disc Jockey * Allan Roy (newscaster) * Wacky Cooky * Sexy Rhemie * Silent Jojo * Princess Pilot * Captain Turk * John Ray (Station Manager) * Deo Dude References See also *Danze Music Zone goes to Boracay *Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation External links *Official website of 103 DMZ Boracay *103 DMZ Boracay on Facebook *103 DMZ Boracay on Twitter *103 DMZ Boracay on Instagram Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Radio stations in Boracay Category:Radio stations established in 2011 Category:Philippine radio station stubs Category:Adult contemporary radio stations in the Philippines